Rite of Passage
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When Alec's 21stbirthday looms ahead and the horrid rite of passage approaching fast makes him rethink his relationship with Magnus. Malec Mermaid AU, ONESHOT, COMPLETE


**Rite of Passage**

 **When Alec's 21** **st** **birthday looms ahead and the horrid rite of passage approaching fast makes him rethink his relationship with Magnus.**

 **Merman Alec, Warlock Magnus, almost death, kissing, love**

"It's almost your 21st birthday Alec, how do you feel?" Jace swam up next to his brother who was perched on a reef that overlooked the canyon that he, his family and others made their home in.

"Honestly, sick to my stomach." Alec said truthfully, his hazel eyes flicking up towards the surface of the ocean where sunlight was filtering down.

"I know you have this fascination with humans but you know it's a rite of passage, the only way you will become the official heir." Jace put his golden-scaled hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's barbaric and I hate the fact I have to do this." Alec spat, as he looked down at his black-scaled tail that shimmered blue in certain lights.

"I agree it's outdated and horrible. You will have the power soon to destroy this rite and no one else will have to suffer because of it. Just pick some random human, lure them in and drag them down." Jace tried to make light of the situation but Alec looked even more depressed.

"I just have some thinking to do, thanks Jace." Alec gave a weak smile as he pushed himself off the reef and swam away leaving the golden merman in his wake.

Alec swam until he was far enough away that he felt safe to stop. He floated in the water and just took in the sights of the Ocean around him. There was a shipwreck nearby, colorful coral reefs were scattered along the Ocean's floor as tropical fish swam by, avoiding him with ease. Alec smiled when he spotted a shining green gem half buried in sand. Alec plucked it out with ease and let the water wash away the sand and the sunlight from the surface caused it to sparkle.

"Magnus will love you, hopefully it will dull the ache of this conversation." Alec whispered as he thought about his sparkling Warlock who was sure to be on his way to meeting him at their cove. Alec's heart hurt in his chest as he made his way there, fingers clutching the gem tightly. It was too short of a trip when it normally felt extremely long and tedious.

"Alexander!" Magnus beamed, cat eyes shining in the afternoon sun as he waited crossed legged on a blanket that he had set up by the shoreline in the hidden cove.

"Magnus, uh this is for you. I saw it and thought of you." Alec blushed and thrusted the gem towards the Warlock he had fallen for.

"It's beautiful Alexander, thank you." Magnus took the offered gem with a soft smile that Alec adored. The merman giggled when Magnus waved his fingers over his colored hair turning it the same green as the gem.

"That's a good color on you." Alec commented and a light flush covered the man's cheeks as he fiddled with the gem.

"You look nervous Alexander, you know with me there is no need for nerves." Magnus reached forward and curled his hand around Alec's own. Not minding the cool, wet scales that adorned Alec's webbed hands, hands that were shaking to Magnus' surprise.

"I'm almost 21 by my people's years." Alec blurted out and knew there was no going back now.

"That's exciting!" Magnus smiled encouragingly.

"Not really, in my family there is a rite of passage I have to complete before I am officially seen as the heir to my parent's kingdom." Alec pulled his hands away from Magnus', already missing the heat that the Warlock's hands provided to run his fingers through his shoulder length hair out of habit.

"I take it that this rite of passage is horrible?" Magnus prodded gently picking up how Alec was acting and the way he had pulled away from him in a way he never had before.

"It's barbaric and it should have been removed centuries ago." Alec spat his anger from before returning before he deflated when he met Magnus' cat eyes that were full of concern for him.

"You can tell me Alexander." Magnus encouraged.

"The rite of passage is that I have to lure and drown a human." Alec whispered as he shut his eyes tightly not wanting to look at Magnus' reaction.

"That is barbaric." Magnus' voice was flat and Alec curled his tail under the water he was half submerged in.

"I don't want to do this, but my parents have this potion… It will bring that side of me out and I won't have any control over it. I've seen it before on a friend of mine, it's horrific and it forced her to drown the love of her life, she didn't last long after that." Alec whispered as he sank deeper into the water, readying himself to flee.

"That's why this will be the last time you see Magnus, I can't risk you like that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" That was when Alec slipped fully under water and started to swim away.

Alec jolted when he heard a splash from behind him and twisted around before his eyes widened in shock.

"MAGNUS!" Alec sped towards the Warlock who was floating in the water, eyes open and arms moving slowly.

"You can't swim you told me that! Why would you jump in after me you idiot!" Alec rambled as he sped over to Magnus and held him close to his chest. Holding the drowning Warlock in his arms something from inside of Alec pulsed and he suddenly found the urge to pull Magnus down further and watch as the life left his eyes.

"NO! I won't loose him!" Alec shook his head clear and moved his tail as fast and as strongly as he could, propelling himself and Magnus back up to the surface.

They broke the water's surface and Alec pushed Magnus up onto the shoreline, the Warlock's eyes were closed and his lips were parted, as they slowly turned blue.

"Magnus, please don't. You're a Warlock, you can't die like this I won't let you!" Alec couldn't stop the salty tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. He used his upper arms to pull himself up onto the shore next to Magnus, not caring that his tail was barely touching the water now. Alec remembered what he saw the humans in red outfits doing when someone almost drowned at a public beach when he had been younger and eager to explore the human world the most he could.

Alec tipped Magnus' head back, plugged his nose and sealed his lips over the Warlock's cold ones. He puffed air into Magnus' mouth a few times, pulling back desperately looking for signs of life.

"Please, please Magnus. You can't leave me like this I won't let you die. I love you." Alec sobbed as he repeated his previous actions and did start sobbing when Magnus coughed up water, sputtering as he curled up on his side as he gasped for air.

"You idiot Warlock! Why would you do that?" Alec scolded Magnus as he cupped the man's face carefully.

"I couldn't let you leave Alexander, I love you too much for that." Magnus' voice was raspy but his eyes were full of love as he reached up to palm Alec's cheek. The merman let out another sob as he leaned down and kiss Magnus again, this time Magnus was returning the kiss.

"Your eyes are glowing Alexander." Magnus whispered in amazement when their kiss broke.

"They are? Magnus! Do you know what this means?" Excitement crossed Alec's face and he tossed his arms around the now slowly sitting up Warlock.

"Sorry darling but I don't I think you're going to have to explain it to me." Magnus sounded fond, as he took in the sight of his Alexander's hazel eyes glowing pretty silver that really stood out from his dark hair.

"Glowing silver eyes are the sign that I passed the rite of passage." Alec explained and realization dawned on Magnus as his smile grew to match Alec's.

"You didn't lure or drown a human, you saved me." Magnus laughed as Alec peppered his face with loving kisses.

"The rite works both ways and no one ever knew." Alec smiled when Magnus laced their fingers together.

"You know now and you can make sure no one has to kill another person to pass that barbaric rite." Magnus' voice was full of pride.

"How can I ever thank you Magnus?" Alec was already starting to slip his tail back into the water.

"You can come back to me when you're done Alexander because I am not willing to let you go just yet, I did almost drown to stop you from leaving me you know." Magnus said as he pressed their lips together in another kiss.

"I will be back, I swear to you I will be." Alec swore seriously before he slipped under the water once again.

"I know you will be Alexander." Magnus smiled as he watched the form of his love swim away.

~~/~~

It had been 4 weeks from that day at the cove and Magnus was starting to get worried as he went to the cove everyday but Alexander never showed up. He knew Alexander was merman of his word but Magnus was starting to get a bad feeling in his gut.

Magnus sighed as he finished bottling a potion for a client and storing it properly just as the doorbell gave a short ring like the person on the other side of the door was nervous. It wasn't uncommon for some so Magnus hurried to the door before fixing his hair in the nearby mirror. Magnus plastered his client friendly smile on his face as he opened the door.

"Alexander?" Magnus breathed out in shock as he clutched at the door in shock.

"Hi Magnus." Alec sounded shy as he scuffed his shoe against the floor. His beautiful scaled tail was gone and in his place was long, lean legs giving the merman height over Magnus.

"How is this possible, oh come in darling." Magnus gripped Alec's hand and excitedly tugged his love into his loft.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but there were hoops to jump through and deals to make." Alec stumbled forward looking a bit unsteady on his new legs and the restrictive jeans and shoes.

"You can tell me everything later, I just need to know. How do you have legs?" Magnus was curled up on the couch with Alec whose long legs were tossed over Magnus' thighs and their fingers laced together as their heads rested against the others.

"As the official heir of my kingdom and having discovered the correct rite of passage that had been hidden for centuries, it comes with a few perks." Alec smiled as he kissed Magnus' cheek fondly.

"So is this for good or do I have to send you back?" Magnus was almost afraid to hear the answer if he was being honest.

"From what Izzy could find out and from the experiments we did, it looks like I can last up to a week on land with these legs before I have to return to the Ocean for the same amount of time to recharge I guess you could say." Alec played with Magnus' hair, loving the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers.

"I get you to myself for a whole week? Oh this is the best present I could have asked for Alexander." Magnus beamed as his heart leapt happily.

"I was thinking actually if you're okay with it that every week I can spend on land I could spend with you?" Alec said in a small voice.

"Oh Alexander I would love that." Magnus smiled and leaned up for another kiss. "The things I will show you Alexander."

"I can't wait Magnus." Alec blushed and leaned down for another kiss that was full of passion and love.


End file.
